1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential pressure piston-combustion chamber system for barreled or tube-firing weapons or guns with a regeneratively-actuated propellant injection device for the generation of propellant gases from a liquid, in particular hypergolic propellant components, and with a differential pressure piston which is arranged so as to be axially movable in the weapon housing coaxially relative to the weapon barrel, with the piston incorporating propellant infeed passageways as well as a charging piston which is in communication with filling passageways.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Differential pressure piston-combustion chamber systems for barreled weapons or guns incorporating devices for the generation of propellant gases from hypergolic propellant components are presently known in the art. The essential advantages of barreled weapons or also of machine cannons with hypergolic liquid propellants in comparison with these with powder propellant charges, are the absence of a cartridge for receiving of the propellant charge, the absence of a detonating device, the liquid state condition of the propellant, the higher muzzle velocities of the projectiles, and the relatively low heating and erosion of the weapon barrel.
German Patent No. 17 28 074, as well as German Patent No. 17 28 077, each discloses barreled or tube-firing weapons or guns, in which the propellant injection is effected through the intermediary of a regeneratively actuated differential pressure piston. Whereas, in accordance with German Patent No. 17 28 074, the initiation of the injection and the firing is undertaken through an auxiliary injection arrangement, the aspiration of the propellant pursuant to German Patent No. 17 28 077 is implemented through a remote-controlled advance of the differential pressure piston, and the start of the injection and the through the remote-controlled return stroke of the differential pressure piston.